Глава 495
Обложка Независимое расследование CP9 Часть 5: "Побег по железнодорожным путям" Агенты CP-9 идут по железным дорогам от руин Эниес Лобби. Краткое содержание Sanji and Duval argue about the face on Sanji's bounty poster, then Duval tells Sanji about his history. Afterwards, Duval shoots at Sanji with his harpoon gun in rage, but fails to hit him. He then orders two riders to drag Sanji into the water and drown him with a steel net. Keimi leaps into the water and attempts to rescue Sanji. Meanwhile, the other riders attempts to use a giant anchor to sink the Thousand Sunny and drown the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates, especially those with Devil Fruit abilities. Franky, however, controls the ship and manages to escape the anchor with Chicken Voyage and then fights back with the Gaon Cannon, blasting away most of the riders. Duval's pet bison, Motobaro, attempts to attack the crew but is stopped by Luffy when he unintentionally uses Haoshoku Haki. Duval then fights on his own and attempts to kill Sanji again with the harpoon gun, but Sanji evades them and starts to attack Duval's face. He then finishes Duval off with a very strong kick into the face. Полное содержание Sanji and Duval argue about why Sanji's wanted poster has the same hairstyle and face like Duval's. The Straw Hat Pirates except Sanji comments about the coincidence of Duval's hairstyle and Sanji's bounty poster. Sanji tells Duval to change his hairstyle, beard or something else. Duval proceeds to tell Sanji about his history and how he had to escape form the marines. Sanji then asks Duval why he attacked Nami and the others. Duval replies that the crew and ship is the reason Sanji had became a famous pirate, and he wants to get revenge. Duval proceeds to attack Sanji by using his harpoon gun. Luckily, Sanji quickly finds out that the weapons are poisonous and manages to dodge them. Unfortunately, two other members of the Rosy Life Riders trap Sanji using a steel net, and drags him into the sea. The Straw Hats try to warn Sanji to get off the net but to no avail. Luffy tries to save him, but is stopped by Zoro. Hatchan tells them that he will go and save Sanji. Duval informs the other Straw Hats that the two riders have air canisters so they can stay in the water as long as they can, and Sanji, without having any air canisters, will drown and by the time the Straw Hats see Sanji again, they would just see a drowned body. Sanji's attempt to escape remains futile. Just as one of the riders tells Sanji to feel the wrath of Duval, Keimi jumps into the water, attempting to save Sanji. Pappug compares the speed of fishmen to the Flying Fish, saying the Flying Fish are ranked as one of the fastest creatures in the sea, outranking even the fishmen. However, the creatures that are ranked as the world's fastest creatures in the sea are the Merfolk. In the sea, Keimi tells Sanji not to worry and that she is going to save him. Meanwhile, Luffy asks Pappug if Keimi is really that incredible, and Pappug replies that as long as the merfolk keep their guard, they are incredibly hard to catch in the sea. After that, something emerges from the sea. Luffy thinks that Keimi had successfully rescued Sanji, however, after a while, he and his crew are shocked to see an anchor floating in the sky. A rider, who was the one who got the anchor tells the other riders to head for the Thousand Sunny dead-on and sink it. They mention that some of them are Devil Fruit users, and they will drown if landed into the water. The Straw Hats are shocked at this and has to plan something. Just as the anchor is about to drop, Franky uses the ship's secret weapon, the Chicken Voyage just in time to escape the anchor. The riders are shocked that a ship could go in reverse. Franky retaliates by using the Gaon Cannon and blasting away as many riders as possible. However, he too destroys some of the infrastructure in the surroundings and took out almost all of the riders. Some of the Straw Hats commended the Sunny for its ability. Franky explains to them that the Gaon Cannon uses a full three barrels to prevent the ship itself from being blown away, and at the same time releases two barrels worth of Coup De Burst from the cannon, so it uses up to a ton of cola and tells them not to overuse it. In the sea, Keimi ties the two riders who attempted to drown Sanji with the net and prepares to rescue Sanji of the water. After a while, she emerges with Sanji. Nami and Chopper asks if Sanji is okay, but Keimi replies saying that Sanji is having a nosebleed. Duval is shocked about the riders' defeats, and Sanji is still alive after all, and then attempts to attack Luffy and his crew with Motobaro, his pet bison. He mentions that countless fools had fallen victim to it, tore holes in village dams, even when caged it will just break straight back out. Men has also called it the heart-smashing horn. Luffy says he will stop it, and Chopper warns Luffy to be careful. He is worried that the horns will attack Luffy, but Luffy just stops it with an unknown power. The bison gets scared and then runs away. After that, it passes out. Duval finally attacks on his own, and Sanji says he wants to finish him off. However, Duval rebuts that he is not going to die as long as Sanji is alive. Duval attacks Sanji with his harpoon gun again, and Sanji dodges it. Sanji attacks Duval while calling him the bad stuff. He finally uses Parage Shot to conduct a massive beauty operation on Duval. Справка Примечания по главе *CP9 escapes Enies Lobby. *Sanji and Duval argue about the poorly drawn face on Sanji's wanted poster. *Two riders trap and attempt to drown Sanji. *Keimi goes and save Sanji by diving into the water. *Pappug compares the speed of the Flying Fish to merfolk, stating that mermaids are the fastest creatures in the sea out of all of the creatures. *The riders tries to sink the Thousand Sunny using a giant anchor. *Franky uses Gaon Cannon to blast away most of the riders. *Franky explains the use of the Gaon Cannon. *Keimi successfully rescues Sanji. *Luffy uses an unknown power to stop Motobaro. *Sanji uses Parage Shot to conduct a massive beauty operation on Duval. Персонажи Эпизод Аниме *Эпизод 389 (стр.2-19) Навигация по сайту en:Chapter 495 ca:Capítol 495 de:Gaon Hō (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 495 es:Capítulo 495